Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments relate to an elastic wave device used in a mobile communication device and the like, and an antenna duplexer, a module and a communication device using the same.
Description of Related Art
Certain examples of a conventional elastic wave device include an interdigital transducer (IDT) electrode provided on a piezoelectric substrate, a first wiring electrode connected to the IDT electrode, a dielectric film that covers the IDT electrode and the first wiring electrode but does not cover a portion of the first wiring electrode, and a second wiring electrode provided from an upper surface of the first wiring electrode toward an upper surface of the dielectric film and crossed with the first wiring electrode at a different height above the surface of the piezoelectric substrate, referred to herein as being crossed at a different grade. Such an elastic wave device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-182407, for example.